Nakoku
General Information Shinto (until 607, since 712) Mahayana (607-712) |capital = Chikuzen (1818)|culture = Yamato (Japanese)|tech_group = Early Chinese (until 750) Chinese (since 750) |rank = Kingdom|government = Monarchy|tag = KYU|development = Start: 36}} is a Shinto Yamato monarchy located in the Sanyodo and Northern Kyushu areas, Japan region, Far East subcontinent, of the Asia continent; existing at the start of the 'Pre-Roman-Parthian War' era. Present, with cores, at the beginning of the starting year of 2, the monarchy borders fellow Shinto countries ( south, northeast and east), the waters of the Korea Strait (Sea of Japan area, East China Sea region) and Amakusa west, and the waters of the Seto Inland Sea (East China Sea Area and Region) east (Coast of Japan area, North East Pacific region). Temporarily the monarchy will change the state religion from Shinto to Mahayana at the year 607, and then back to Shinto at the start of the year 712. , losing cores, will be annexed by Mahayana at the start of the year 650, and will never appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. Country is called "Kyushu" on-file. See also: Japan, Emishi, Yamato, Kibi, Izumo, Ainu, Tamna Decisions Chinese Technology Reform (until 750) * Requirement(s): ** Technology Group is Early Chinese ** Is not at war ** Has at least 200 Administrative Power ** Administrative Technology at least 24 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Chinese ** Change Unit Type to Chinese Form Japan * Requirement(s): ** dosen't exist ** Primary culture is Yamato ** Is not a subject ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Miyako (1020), Settsu (1021), Owari (1030), Musashi (1028), Suo (1017) and Chikuzen (1818) * Effect(s): ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Japan ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Can embrace Japanese Ideas and Traditions Hoist the Black Flag * Requirement(s): ** Is not a subject ** Has "Golden Century" DLC ** Does not have the government(s): *** Pirate Republic, Merchant Republic, Dutch Republic, Colonial Republic, Revolutionary Republic, American Republic, Trading City, Free City, Federal Republic, Veche Republic or Venice Republic *** Shogunate, Elective Monarchy, Celestial Empire, Daimyo or Revolutionary Empire ** Is not ** Is not the emperor of the HRE ** One of the following must be true: *** Be a Monarchy *** Be a Republic ** Have less than 7 Cities ** Province(s) must: *** Have a port and *** One of the following must be true: **** Exist in the Maghreb region **** On island(s) ** Have at least 2 stability ** Navy size must take up at least 90.0% of the Naval Limit ** Must have no subjects ** Country's main trade node has at least 10.0% Privateer Power ** Is not Bankrupt ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Lose 2 Stability ** Change into a Pirate Republic *** With the "Dharma" DLC: "Pirate Republic" is a reform of a Republic government ** Gain 20 Republican Tradition Japan is United * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** All of the following must be false: *** Has government reform Shogunate *** Has government reform Celestial Empire ** Culture Group is Japanese ** Own province(s): Miyako (1020) and Musashi (1028) ** All countries: *** One of the following must be true: **** Is decision maker **** Doesn't have government reform(s): Daimyo, Independent Daimyo or Shogunate * Effect(s): ** Change country to ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Government reforms removed: Daimyo and Independent Daimyo ** Gain Autocracy government reform ** Change missions ** Change government rank to Kingdom ** Gain 100 Legitimacy ** Gain 100 Administrative Power ** Gain 100 Diplomatic Power ** Gain 100 Military Power ** Can embrace Japanese Ideas and Traditions Japanese Minor Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Fort Maintenance ** -1.0% Prestige Decay * Ambition: ** +33.0% Colonial Range * Ideas: ** Kofun Mounds: *** -10.0% Construction Cost ** Patriarchal Clans: *** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** Noble Specialization: *** -0.10 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Chinese Values: *** -10.0% Idea Cost ** Mainland Immigration: *** +10.0% Manpower Recovery Speed ** Iron Weaponry: *** -10.0% Land Maintenance Modifier ** Okimi: *** +1.00 Yearly Legitimacy Category:Countries Category:Asian countries Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War Category:Far East countries Category:Shinto countries Category:Mahayana countries Category:Yamato countries Category:Japanese countries Category:Early Chinese (tech) Category:Chinese (Tech) Category:Monarchies